With the ever-increasing use of mobile communication terminals, the importance of the security of the mobile communication terminals increases day by day. However, there are only a few operating systems or programs that can provide security solutions for mobile communication terminals.
For example, the Korean Electronics and Telecommunications Research Institute (ETRI) is developing security technologies, such as access control, user authentication, and encrypted file systems, that can be used as servers in LINUX (through “Research on Secure OS Technologies for Information Communication System Based Protection”) and is promoting the commercialization of the security technologies through technology transfer to domestic companies.
As another example, a LINUX-based security project provides a process-level access control function and a system call function for those that are defined in configuration files of specific script formats. In the LINUX-based security project, a system demon process adds a security function to a system in accordance with the format defined in a script, which corresponds to system security technology rather than operating system (OS) kernel-level security technology.
As described above, most system securities are designed and used for a server or a main frame operating system (OS). Thus, it can be said that there is no security solution for mobile communication systems.